wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiyero Tigelaar
Fiyero Tigelaar, or Fiyero Tiggular, as he is called in the musical, is the name of the man that became "The Scarecrow", "The Strawman" or "Stuffed Man" and Elphaba's love interest. He is an Arjiki prince from the Vinkus, who attends Shiz University. Between the two works, the character is portrayed somewhat differently. Gregory Magurire says that he based Fiyero's name off of the word, "furious" but he his a different type of furious in the muscial. Life In the Novel In the book, Fiyero is covered with blue, diamond-shaped tattoos and is unhappily married to a woman named Sarima and father to three children: Irji, Manek, and Nor. He meets an early demise when he is brutally murdered by The Wizard's secret police, presumably because he is affiliated with Elphaba, who is now a fugitive from The Wizard. It is also noted that Fiyero has dark skin. He accidentally contributes to the Witch's downfall. He was worriedly waiting for Elphaba, who had disappeared, when he was attacked and murdered by the Gale Force. Fiyero's death affects Elphaba deeply, leaving her struck with grief. She is left haunted by a sense of guilt and failure that eventually drives her to seek out Fiyero's widow and children in the isolated Vinkus castle, Kiamo Ko. Unfortunately for Elphaba, Sarima refuses to even listen to her confession concerning her late husband. Sarima does, however, due to custom, allow Elphaba to stay semi-permanently in the castle with Liir, Elphaba's illegitimate son with Fiyero. Before her accidental death by Dorothy she, grasping at straws, begins to think that Fiyero might not have died, but rather was alive in disguise (as the Scarecrow). Getting excited thinking that he was headed her way, she eagerly sent out many of her "workers" to pull off the face of the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz to reveal Fiyero. But when they do he is revealed to be made of nothing but straw. In the Musical Fiyero arrives at Shiz in the middle of the year. He immediately impresses his own brand of cavalier, carefree living on the students, organizing a party at a local ballroom. One day, evil Ozian officials take Doctor Dillamond away. The new history teacher arrives with a frightened lion cub in a cage, revealing that Animals that are kept in cages will never learn to speak. Outraged, Elphaba casts a spell that causes everyone (except for Fiyero) to go into involuntary gyrations. Together, Elphaba and Fiyero steal the cub and set it free in the woods. There is a hint of romance between the two, but Fiyero leaves, embarrassed. It begins raining, and Elphaba takes refuge under a bridge and regrets that it would be impossible for someone like Fiyero to love someone like her. Madame Morrible finds Elphaba and announces that she has been granted an audience with the Wizard. At the train station, Galinda and Fiyero see Elphaba off to the Emerald City. Galinda complains to Elphaba that Fiyero's affections toward her seem to be waning. In an attempt to impress him, Galinda announces that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honor of Doctor Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation. Fiyero does not appear to notice and, feeling bad for Glinda, Elphaba invites her along to see the Wizard. After some time, Glinda and Madame Morrible hold a press conference to announce Glinda's surprise engagement to Fiyero. Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favor by agreeing to set them free. Upon discovering a now-speechless Doctor Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, running into Fiyero in the process. Confirming his true love for Elphaba, he runs off with her. In a dark forest, Fiyero and Elphaba express their mutual and passionate love but are interrupted when Elphaba senses that her sister is in danger. She flies off to help but is too late, arriving just after Dorothy's house has landed on Nessa, killing her. Elphaba becomes frustrated and confronts Glinda for giving Nessa's shoes to Dorothy, and a fight ensues. The palace guards arrive and ambush Elphaba, but Fiyero intervenes and tells them to "Let the green girl go!" allowing Elphaba to escape before surrendering himself. The guards take him to a nearby cornfield to be tortured until he tells them where Elphaba has fled. In an act of desperation, Elphaba recites a spell from the Grimmerie to try and save Fiyero. She stops, thinking she messed up the spell, and that he died. She declares herself to be wicked, like the people of Oz say she is. ("No Good Deed"). Elphaba then flies back to Kiamo Ko castle. Later, at the castle, Glinda shows up unexpectantly, and Chistery shows up with a message. When Glinda asks what it says, Elphaba tells her, "We have seen his Fiyero's face for the last time." After singing "For Good", and bequeathing the Grimmerie to Glinda, the ladies hear footsteps. Glinda hides, and then she watches her friend supossedly melt at the hands of Dorothy. After Glinda and everyone else clears out, Fiyero, whom Elphaba had turned into the Scarecrow, opens a trap door in the castle; Elphaba, very much alive, emerges, and the two are reunited. The two agree to leave Oz, and Elphaba insists that the tell Glinda. However, Fiyero tells Elphaba that if the two of them want to be safe, no one must ever know that she is alive. Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz, without telling anyone, as Glinda celebrates (and secretly mourns) with the citizens of Oz. Book to Musical Differences In the musical, the character has no tattoos (simply because the small designs did not translate well to the stage) and never married, but he is engaged (rather reluctantly) to Glinda. He is at first a careless, happy-go-lucky, kid who cares little about school and is involved in a romantic relationship with G(a)linda Upland. However, when he meets Elphaba, he begins to understand that there is more to life than having fun and never thinking. In the middle of his discovery, he is transformed unwittingly into the Scarecrow by Elphaba as she saves him from a very painful demise by the Wizard's Guards that he had formerly led as Captain of the Gale Force. He helps Elphaba stage her death and runs away with her out of Oz to start a new life. Fiyero is the vehicle that makes a successful conclusion possible, by helping Elphaba escape from Oz. Songs Solos (In A Duet) *As Long As You're Mine Solos (In A Group Number) *Dancing Through Life (Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) Portrayers Broadway Production *Norbert Leo Butz (2003-2004) *Kristoffer Cusick (2003) *Taye Diggs (2003) *Joey McIntyre (2004-2005) *David Ayers (2005-2006) *Derrick Williams (2006-2007) *Sebastian Arcelus (2007) *David Burnahm (2007-2008) *Aaron Tveit (2008,2009) *Kevin Kern (2008-2009, 2009-2010) *Andy Karl (2010-2011) *Kyle McDaniel (2011; temporary) *Richard H. Blake (2011) *Kyle Dean Massey (2011-present) *Colin Hanlon (Present) 1st National Tour *Derrick Williams (2005) *Sebastian Arcelus (2005-2006) *Clifton Hall (2006-2008) *Richard H. Blake (2008-2011) *Colin Hanlon (2011-Present) Chicago Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2005-2006, 2008-2009) * Brad Bass (2006-2007) *Derrick Williams (2007) *Michael Seelbach (2007-2008) London Production *Adam Garcia (2006-2007) *Oliver Tompsett (2007-2010) *Lewis Bradley (2010; temporary) *Lee Mead (2010-2011) *Mark Evans (2011-present) Los Angeles Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2007-2008) *Michael Seelbach (2007) *Derrick Williams (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production *Mark Seibert (2007-2008) *Mathias Edenborn (2008-2010) Melbourne Production *Rob Mills (2008-2009) San Francisco Production *Nicolas Dromard (2009-Present) *Clifton Hall (2010-) 2nd National Tour *Colin Donnell (2009-2010) *Chris Peluso (2010) *David Nathan Perlow (2010-Present) Sydney Production *Rob Mills (2009-2010) *Tim Campbell (2010) Oberhausen Production *Mathias Edenborn (March 2010- End of July 2010) *Anton Zetterholm (1th of August 2010 - present) Oberhausen Understudy *Carl van Wegberg (May 2010 - present) *Jonas Wahlin (March 2010 - present) *Bero Antunovic (March 2010- May 2010) Schevenigen Production *Jim Bakkum (2011-) National Australian Tour *David Harris (2011-Present) External Links * Fiyero - Wikipedia * Fiyero - Oz Wiki * Norbert Leo Butz - Wikipedia Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Winkie Category:Fiyero Tigelaar